


Searching

by Kayim



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: Kaydel Ko Connix believes she can't have what she wants most.





	Searching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aphrodite_mine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/gifts).



> Dear aphrodite_mine,  
> I know you that Kaydel wasn't one of the women you requested, but Leia was, and I hope you don't mind me taking too many liberties. In case you weren't aware, Kaydel is the young girl played by Billie Lourd in the movie.

Kaydel knew the Princess saw her as just another Lieutenant ( _she always referred to her formally as General, but thought of her as Princess in her heart_ ) but she didn’t mind. She had the opportunity to stand with her, watch her, and listen to her talk, even if she would never have the affection she craved.

She could never replace a missing son, so she accepted what she had, and if she occasionally wished the Princess was her mother, no one would know.

Until the first time the Princess hugged her, whispering “I’m so proud of you”, and Kaydel cried.


End file.
